


Podfic of Lover of the Light

by griffing07



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffing07/pseuds/griffing07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q wants James to look at him and see not another tragedy waiting to happen, but a chance at happiness just waiting for him to grab hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Lover of the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninasdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lover of the light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577804) by [reignofdreams (ninasdreams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hej97hsb13ps1gw/lover_of_the_light.mp3>


End file.
